


The Tiger Song

by rabidsamfan



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	The Tiger Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dejana Talis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dejana+Talis).



 

 

_A Tiger is Fierce, a Tiger is Loyal,_

_A Tiger is always a friend to a boy._

_A Tiger is Brave, a Tiger is Noble,_

_A Tiger is never reclusive or coy._

_If you meet a Tiger, prepare to be awestruck,_

_For Tigers are wonderful, peachy and keen,_

_Their Teeth are as sharp as an icicle hanging,_

_Their Claws stay in use, so they're constantly clean._

_A Tiger is Captain of all he can see;_

_So bow to the Tiger if you would be free._

"Okay, I sang the song. Now will you let me go?"

"Do the dance, first!"

 


End file.
